ralf_hats_workfandomcom-20200214-history
Lol my cancer must be preserved
The following is a list of episodes for the animated SPEED television series, Spooks, along with descriptions for each episode. The episodes are ordered chronologically by airdate for each season. There has been a total of 130 episodes. Season 1 (2000-2001) Death ( pilot): Fearful man, Aaron Patterson dies after being thrown into an abandoned grave. He meets the grim Reaper and learns that he has became his new apprentice. The two find themselves fighting a demon who has possessed an old kitchen. (Airdate: 10/30/99) (Rating:TV-MA, TV-14-DLSV on Nick @ Night version). Blood: While on earth, Aaron meets a group of teenage vampire wannabes. Thinking that they're no threat at all Grim and Aaron ignore them, but when people all over the town are found drained of blood, the two must prove that the teens are vampires. (Airdate: 9/19/00) (Rating: TV-MA-V) Knock,knock: TBA (Airdate: 9/19/00) The Tape: A man finds an old tape and ends up dying. So the two investigate. Once after they investigate the tape nothing happens. The two find the tape missing one day and instead find a killing robot that keeps trying to kill them and other people. (Airdate: 9/26/00) (Rating: TV-MA) The Acting job: Aaron gets into an acting job as a murderer. But things go haywire when a real murderer escapes a mental hospital. The police mistake him as the real murderer. Meanwhile, Grim gets himself a parking ticket so he tries to swindle the cops. (Airdate: 10/3/00) (Rating: TV-MA) Black Forest: During a mix up in camp, Aaron drives Grim's great grandson, Kevin into the haunted forest where no one has ever came out. Things go for the worse when the two accidentally split up. Kevin with only a stick as a weapon must kill off the evil creatures of the forest that gets in his way. (Airdate: 10/10/00) (Rating: TV-MA-LV) The Mountain: Grim and Aaron must climb the mountain of several trials to get an angel to help them on their missions. Grim keeps ruining their chances to get to the top of the mountain. While Aaron decides to talk to the mountains guardians. Grim tries to find a way to cheat. (Airdate: 10/17/00) (Rating: TV-MA-L) Succubus: TBA (Airdate: 10/24/00) (Rating: TV-MA-SV) Revenge: Grim shows Aaron the beauty of taking revenge on enemies. He then takes him to one of Aaron's high school enemies. After Aaron kills his foe he begins to regret it once he found out he had a family. Aaron steals the "Book of Death" to revive the poor man's soul. (Airdate: 10/31/00) (Rating: TV-MA) Puppets: A cursed puppet makes it's way into the Reaper residents and forces Kevin to avenge his death, using a human sacrifice. Kevin must find someone with "pure blood to sacrifice" so he decides to find someone at school to kill. After finding out, Grim and Aaron try to find the ritual and stop it. (Airdate: 11/7/00) (Rating: TV- MA-V) Season 2 (2003-2004) Family : Aaron believes that Grim should get some time to spend with his family. Grim who hates his family disagrees. After annoying him several more times, Grim finally says yes. While spending time with his family, Grim finds out that his family is actually amazing. Meanwhile, Aaron and Michael find themselves in a whole lot of trouble after an invisible spirit tries to kill both of them. (Rating: TV-MA-LSV) Smile: Its picture day for Kevin and everything is just fine. Until he spills a cup of chocolate milk on his brand new suit. Kevin asks tries to literally take his suit to the emergency room. After failing, he asks Aaron to help do something. Aaron fixes the stain by rubbing ectoplasm on it, but the shirt becomes alive. (Rating: TV-MA) Love (Part 1):TBA (Rating: TV-MA-V) Hate (Part 2): TBA (Rating: TV-MA-LV) Merry deathmas: Its Christmas, and what's better than finding a Christmas tree? Aaron and Grim head out to find a Christmas tree for Grim's family. While looking for one, they decide to go into the restricted woods. The two then find out about the cannibalistic creatures that roam here. Can they make it in time for Christmas? (Rating: TV-MA) Jack frost: TBA (Rating: TV-MA) The Radio : While searching through the junk yard for an ancient relic. Aaron finds a trucker radio. Unfortunately the radio is broken so he tries all his might to fix it. After failing he starts hearing haunted voices in the radio even though it's not plugged in. He tries to get rid of it but for some reason it keeps coming back : (Rating: TV- MA-L) The Statue: A group of construction workers dig up a creepy statue from the 1700's. The whole town believes that they should put it in the center of the town. The statue becomes missing one day, and so are many other famous people in town. Soon the missing people's bodies are found mutilated across the walls of the dam. Aaron, Grim, and Michael suspected that the statute is the killer. So they have a stakeout. (Rating: TV-MA-V) Reality competition: Aaron and Michael go in a reality show in which 7 people must sleep in a haunted house for 1 day. They meet five other people who believe that they will win. A nerd, a spoiled woman, a jock, a fat diva, and a rude tall man. Soon the competition goes wrong when they find out the truth about the house. (Rating: TV-MA-LSV) Mother Russia: TBA (Rating: TV-MA) Season 3 (2005-2006) College party: college students have a party in a haunted dorm and in the party is Aaron and his rich brother. The two have a great time until the house starts coming alive. People are thrown into the fire place, eaten by closets, and more ruckus happens. TV-MA-LV Horror house: Aaron and Michael must survive in the horror house. A house made up of deadly rooms! each deadlier than the last. The two must escape the house and save each other from what lurks underneath the Horror house. Meanwhile Grim has a relaxing day at the beach of souls. : TV- MA-V Family appropriate episode: TBA Mental institution: the gang explore an abandoned mental institution for a vacation with family. They all unfortunately get lost inside. They soon find out that some of the patients are still here. And there loose everywhere. TV-MA-V Beach : On another vacation the gang are on a expensive cruise ship. After the ship breaks down, the family and a whole bunch of other people get stranded on a monster infested and cursed island. Now they all must survive the island until they find help. TV-MA-V Mirrors: TBA School: TBA Fire forever: TBA Trick or die: TBA TV-MA-LV Ectoplasm: A new drug which involves inhaling demons goes out of control over the world. TV-MA-L Season 4 (2007) Banshee: Aaron hires a priest, a scientist, and some ghost busters to get rid of a banshee who is really just an ugly woman.: TV-MA Orphan girl: An orphan girl is adopted by the Reapers everyone loves her even Grim . Although, Marilyn plans to kill her.: TV-MA-V TBA: Grim starts to get depressed that he had never lost his virginity, so Michael and Aaron try to help.: TV-MA-LS Strings: Michael must save Grim and Aaron from a spirit known as the puppeteer Tooth fairy: TBA Witchcraft: TBA Magic: TBA Science: TBA Talking food: TBA The walkers: Grim learns about Kevin killing people in his sleep.: TV-MA-LV Evil Dead Season 5 (2008) Blood with envy: TBA The Dark side of the Internet: Kevin and his friends find out the dark site that allows people to summon a ghost to kill someone. The friends decide to summon the ghost and they do. The ghost however causes a worldwide virus which makes all computers and electronics rebel against humans. TV-MA-V Steven: Cowsquatch: Aaron, Grim, Michael, and Dad try to find a legendary beast that's part man, and part cow.: Rating: TV-MA Vain: something from dad's past leads him back to his home in Florida.: Rating:TV-MA-SV Minorities : the KKK start a protest in Deadland.: Rating : TV- MA Aliens: A group of aliens land on earth. Aaron helps teach them about the planet.: Rating: TV-MA-V Photoshop: TBA The Ghost Gun: TBA Fido: The family gets a dog, not knowing that it came from the underworld Season 6 (2009-2010) lost: once again Aaron and Kevin are lost in the woods. On a full moon. They end up being chased by a ferocious werewolf who is hungry for Kevin's flesh. The two try to hide in an abandoned cabin but it doesn't seem as if they are safe: TV-MA-V The shadows: TBA Limbo unstable: TBA Creek: TBA The corn field: Aaron and Grim investigate an old farm land rumored to be haunted by an evil scarecrow. They have a stake out to see if the rumors are true. The scarecrow is real, and it hates company. TV-MA-V A spooks Christmas : TBA Abused: TBA Claws: TBA Puberty: TBA Pop rocks: TBA Season 7 (2010) Season 8 (2011) Season 9 (2012) Season 10 (2013-2014) TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA Emptiness: TBA The Creeps: Celebrity Massacre (episode 100): to celebrate their 100th mission Grim and Aaron go to a Hollywood celebrity party. Things seem good at first until a demon possess one of the celebrities. So the two try to find out who got possessed. TV-MA-LSV Season 11 (2015) Pigeon head: Kevin hears a legend of a bird man who kills for bread. So he tries to get some help. Even if it means help from his sister. TV-MA Ghost train: TBA The Spooks Halloween anthology: TBA Dead Pan